Darkness Within Light
by Kin Hisagi
Summary: Naruto has always been a happy go-lucky kid. Even with the people constantly bringing him down. What if one day he had enough of it? Would he finally snap and leave? Or would he try to overcome it as he always did? Read to find out. I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.
1. Darkness

Darkness Within Light

Naruto has always been a happy go-lucky kid. Even with the people constantly bringing him down. What if one day he had enough of it? Would he finally snap and leave? Or would he try to overcome it as he always did? Read to find out. I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Chapter 1: Darkness

"What did I do to deserve this?" This is what is going through a little boy's mind as he is running away from a mob of villagers. This little boy is known as the curse on the village. This village is known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Every year on October 10th, the little boy tries his best to hide from the villagers. **"It's my fault kit. Just keep running." **The little boy was covered in blood and had a few broken bones. "There he is! Get him!" A random villager yelled. No later than when he yelled it, 20 villagers surrounded the poor little boy. "Please tell me, what did I do to warrant this hatred?" the little boy said in a hoarse voice. Just then, the leader of the mob started to chuckle then it transitioned into a full-blown laughter. "You want to know what you did? YOU TOOK OUR FAMILIES FROM US. IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT WE CAN'T SEE OUR LOVED ONES AGAIN!" the man yelled. The leader then took a knife out of his pocket then thrust it foward into the little boys heart. Blood was spilled everywhere. Then as quickly as the mob came they left, knowing that the one they percieved as a curse was dead.

**In the boy's mind**

The boy awoke in what he percieved as a sewer-like enviroment. "What happened? The last thing I remember was asking the villagers what I did wrong and then I saw a knife enter my heart." The boy contemplated on what had transpired. "WAIT! If that knife did go through my heart then shouldn't I be dead?" The boy checked his body only to find that all of his wounds were gone. "This is really weird. Why am I healed?" Just then the boy heard a voice. **"Come hither boy." **The voice said in and odd feminine voice."W-who was that?" The boy looked around to find the aource of the voice. He couldn't find anything but darkness. **"Just walk straght down the corridor the find me." **As if on command, the boy stood up and started walking slowly the water-filled corridor. He could hear the splash of water echo off the walls as he walked.

After 20 minutes of walking, he came upon a huge, red gate with a slip of paper on ot that said 'Seal'. "Woah." That was all the little boy said before he heard someone crying. With his curiosity piquing his fears, the boy slipped through the bars of the gate. He continued walking for what seemed like hours until he spotted someone. It was a girl roughly around his age with red hair. The little girl had her head in her knees. She was crying her eyes out. Then the little boy walked towards her and put a comforting arm around her. "Hey what's wrong? Why are you crying?" The boy asked in the softest voice he could muster. Then the little girl looked up to see who asked her that question. Then in one swift movement, the girl hugged the boy. The boy suddenly got nervous. "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you hugging me?" The looked up to boy's eyes. The looked into her eyes also which were red and puffy. **"It's all my fault." **The girl spoke softly. Now the boy was confused. "What's your fault?" The girl started to cry again. **"IT'S ALL MY FAULT THAT THE VILLAGERS HATE YOU!" **The boy was even more confused. "What do you mean? Can you explain it to me?" The girl looked up into his eyes, which reflected pain, suffering, lonliness, and betrayal. The girl couldn't take it anymore and just brokedown crying into his chest.

After the girl calmed down, she stood up. **"I'm sorry. I'll explain everything that I can remeber. It all started 7 years ago. I was walking through forest to find something to eat. Then out of nowhere a masked man showed up in a black cloak. I looked into his eye. After that I can't remember anything besides screaming and yelling. When I came too, I was chained down by chakra and I saw a newborn baby on an altar. Then I heard the word 'Seal' and that's when I found myself here." **Now the boy was starting to pet 2 and 2 together. Everything made sense. The boy was livid. "So that's why you said everything was your fault. Well it's not your fault, it's that man's fault. If it weren't for him you never would've done anything to cause harm to anyone." The girl suddenly shot foward and hugged the boy. **"S-so you don't hate me?" **The girl asked, scared of his answer. "No of course not. If anything, I hate the villagers for putting all of this hatred upon you." The boy said with venom in his voice. **"Then let's do something about it." **The girl said with even more venom in her voice. "What do you mean?" **"I mean that we could destroy them for hating us even though we didn't do anything."** The boy contemplated on those words for 2 minutes. "Alright then. I'll do it. But I can't do anything if I'm dead."** "Oh don't worry about that. You're already healed." **The boy looked at her astonished. "Wait do you mean that I can't die from a fatal wound?" **"That's exactly what I'm telling you. Now then, I'm going to tell you my name. Alright?"** The girl said happily. "Umm... alright." She cleared her throat. **"My name is Kurami and I'm the Nine Tailed Fox. Nice to meet you." **"I'ts nice to meet you too Kurami. Well I supposed that it's only fair I tell you my name. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."


	2. Update

Update

Sorry the story will take a while to upload. I've just finished chp.2 and 3 but won't be uploaded. The reason why is I just finished moving and my internet is gone. So right now I'm just updating. Next time I update, it will be chp.2 uploaded.


End file.
